Hermione the House Elf
by RowenaGirl
Summary: After Hermione gets turned back into a human after a warlock's curse, She still carries House elf traits such as obedience and must rely on her arch nemesis Draco Malfoy to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione felt her skin prickle as her mottled green skin turned milky smooth again. She felt the skin around her fingers tighten as they shortened back from the bony sticks they were. All over she was tingling, her skin stretching as she grew towards the arching ceiling. Her nose shrank back towards her face and she felt her brown frizzy hair grow down across her cheeks. She sighed with relief and looked at Draco grinning with delirious happiness that his spell had worked.

"I'm back!" she cried, reaching up to feel her ears that were no longer pointy and droopy.

Draco's expression was shrouded by the cloak of darkness that fell across the room and Hermione took a step forward, puzzled by his reaction.

"Draco it's me, Hermione," she said stepping sideways so the moonlight could hit his face. "I'm back, it worked, your spell worked!"

There was an eerie silence in the room broken only by Hermione's breathing, rushed by exhilaration and nervousness as she looked uncertainty at Draco.

Draco lowered his wand, the faint wisps of red slowly smoking out of the tip and spiralling upwards. He took a step forward towards Hermione not taking his eyes off her.

His expression was mixed, Hermione thought. His grey eyes staring, the corner of his thin mouth slightly turned up in a surprised smile. His eyes were not hard like they normally were but full of...Hermione couldn't think. The only other time she remembered seeing a boy's eyes like that was when Parvati wore a rather low cut, rather translucent top to Hogsmeade one afternoon. Hermione stepped back.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong, I have changed back haven't I – " She stopped short as she looked down to check she really was back to being human. She was still only wearing an old white pillow case that hardly covered enough and she was standing, fully lit by the bright moon, in Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

She gave a little shriek and ran behind Draco's dressing screen. Draco chuckled, his eyes widening at her reaction.

Hermione stood nervously behind the screen. Who even has a dressing screen nowadays, she thought. How much money do the Malfoy's have? Right now though she was thankful for the sheer material hiding her from the Slytherin on the other side.

"Pass me some clothes please Malfoy." she said with as much authority as she could.

"Oh I don't know Granger," he replied "If I give a house elf clothes they are set free and banished from the house. I have a Gryffindor girl in my bedroom wearing nothing but a pillow case, you're smart enough to know I'm not going to let an opportunity like that pass..." She could hear the smile in his slow drawl and bristled with indignation.

"But am not a House Elf any more Draco you know..." she paused, "you SAW I'm most definitely not." She waited nervously for his response a pink blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Yes," he laughed, "I did see." Hermione blushed darker behind the screen. "But that doesn't mean you're not a house elf inside. You see, when you were turned into a house elf you were still Hermione inside just with House elf traits like how you did everything you were told " He paused. "Who's to say you just look like Hermione now?"

"That's ridiculous now pass me some cloth – "

"Be quiet." Draco said calmly.

Hermione felt the familiar overwhelming sensation of wanting to do exactly as he said and felt her mouth slowly close.

"Hermione?" she heard him say tentatively. She stayed silent behind the screen, angry at herself for obeying but happy that she was pleasing Master Draco. Master Draco? No. This is Draco Malfoy, a horrible bullying slytherin that hates her. He is not my master. She shook the frightening thought from her head.

"See I told you Hermione." She could hear his smug voice from the other side. "My magic isn't very powerful of course, The man you described who enchanted you was probably a warlock and their magical is very powerful. Only another Warlock can lift it fully." Hermione started to sob, no sound escaping her lips. She heard footsteps moving around the room, muffled slightly by the deep, black carpet. Suddenly she could hear a tearing sound and then a piece of dark green velvet was thrown over the screen.

"It's not technically clothes but I suppose you want more to cover yourself than a pillow even though I certainly don't mind." He chuckled and threw a piece of silver rope over the screen as well. "I never liked those curtains anyway" he muttered.

Hermione took off the pillowcase and began wrapping the heavy drape around her and over one shoulder like a toga then tied the silver curtain tie around her waist in a bow. The huge drape fell to her feet and the smooth velvet material rippled like water when she moved as she did, trying out her new masterpiece. She was quiet proud of it.

"Come on out then." she heard Draco saying impatiently.

She stepped out from behind the screen and into the milky light now pouring from the curtain-less, floor to ceiling window.

Draco breathed out silently. His expression was like a muggle who had just seen a unicorn. He looked at her brunette curls, her bright eyes and the way the material fell smoothly past her body, gently over her curves. She was outlined with the glow from the moon making her look even more ethereal and standing there, Draco could think of nothing else than holding her waist, running his hands over her –

"Draco!"

"Yes?"he replied, irritated at her interruption.

"Well we need to find a warlock to lift the spell so do you have any bright ideas?" she asked bossily.

"Firstly," he began "I don't think you should go out of the Manor."

Hermione jutted her chin out. "And why ever not?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Draco replied, proud of thinking of something Hermione hadn't. "If you go outside, anyone could tell you what to do; you bump into another witch by accident and she tells you to go to hell, what will happen then? No you're much safer here."

Hermione was touched by his apparent interest in her safety but troubled by the daunting thought of having to stay in the manor and rely on Malfoy to get her a warlock.

The weak winter sun was creeping above the horizon and Hermione suddenly remembered how tired she was. Draco also seemed to as he yawned widely. Hermione watched as Draco rolled into his four poster and pulled the quilt over him.

"You can sleep on the floor if you want, Granger but it's more comfortable in the bed." he sighed rolling over.

Hermione stood stiffly by the window for a minute until she began to shiver.

"For God's sake Granger, your teeth chattering is driving me nuts, get into the bed." Draco said moodily.

Hermione felt the need to do as Draco wanted and felt her feet walk towards the bed. Burrowing under the covers she was quite pleased she had an excuse to get in the bed as it really did feel as though she was laying on air. His mattress must be enchanted she though dreamily as her thoughts wandered, interrupted only by Draco's occasional snore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke in the night to cold air on her skin. _That's funny_ she thought._ I could have sworn I went to bed wearing my normal green dress. _

The moon was full and just being replaced by the milky March sun, just like the time when she first changed back, she remembered. The curtain-less window cast beautiful shadows across the bed that rippled along the covers. At this point, Hermione realised her dress was on the floor next to the bed.

Suddenly Hermione felt a soft touch up the arch of her back. Stunned into silence she kept still her eyes wide, her body facing away from the evidently awake Draco. His long fingers traced a line up to her neck and Hermione felt tingles rush down her spine. Nervous and excited at the prospect of living the dream that had taken over her fantasies during the last few weeks, she felt her face grow hot. Still silent, Draco moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist gently. This seemed to be all for now as he rested there still for a few minutes, Hermione's slow breathing the only thing moving his hand.

After a few minutes Hermione slowly took his hand in her own and moved it upwards until it rested on her chest. If Draco hadn't seen her interest in him before then he certainly could now if not from her daring move then from the pounding of her heart that he could feel. They lay still for a few minutes, Hermione nervously frozen, as if the slightest movement would break the balance even though she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins like an electric current. They laid there almost as if they were both pretending to be asleep even through they knew they were both awake. Minutes past.

Suddenly Hermione rolled over and kissed Draco and then he was kissing her like he had never kissed anyone and all previous separations of houses disappeared, all thoughts rushing out of Hermione's head, only Draco mattered.

Hermione suddenly pulled away and laughed nervously as the reality of what she had done came to her. Draco's face seemed suddenly full of things that she didn't notice she loved; the assured smile, his blonde hair pushed back off his face, the way his ears were slightly too small for his head. The kind of thing you would only notice if you had just fallen in love with a boy.

She leaned in again but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"Wait here, Granger" said Draco, rolling out of bed.

Hermione felt the familiar sense of needing to do what he said but instead of fighting it she let it wash over her happily.

When Draco came back he was smiling and holding the silver rope that normally went around her waist as a belt. He leaned over her.

"Do you want this?" he asked sexily. Hermione nodded.

"Then stand up against the bed post." Draco ordered.

His four poster bed stretched high into the arched ceiling. As Hermione stood by one of the posts Draco reached up and with the silver rope, tied her hands up above her head to the post, making her stand on tiptoes on the dark mahogany end of the bed.

"I know you'll do whatever I say anyway, Granger," he whispered, tracing his fingers slowly up her legs, "But this way is much more fun." Hermione moaned as his hands travelled further up her legs.

" You've been such a good girl all this time..." He said still tracing his fingers on the inside of her thighs. "Maybe you can be a good girl a little longer" He said with a wicked grin and pulling on his clothes, opened the door to leave.

"Don't open your mouth, Granger." He said with a wave as the door shut behind him.

Hermione moaned. Her mouth seemed as though it was shut with glue. Her hands were tied so far up the bed post she was struggling to balance on her tiptoes. The room seemed unnaturally cold and Hermione felt very exposed, standing naked in the middle of the room, facing the door that Draco had left through. She wriggled around her hands to see if she could undo the knot but it seemed to be so tight it was almost solid. She jumped up and down to loosen the rope but this only made her lose her balance and slip off the end of the bed and swing round to the other side. Hermione moaned as she was now unsupported under her feet and held up only by her hands that here starting to ache. After trying in vain to swing herself back around for a few minutes, Draco returned and as soon as he saw her a grin spread across his face.

"Been trying to escape have we?" he smirked, making his way towards her, watching her squirm. Hermione made muffled sounds through her closed lips.

"Well let me help you." He said, cutting the rope with a wave of his wand. Hermione fell to the soft carpet.

"Let's get one thing straight, Granger," Draco said walking towards her, "You are mine now, mine to do whatever I please with." Just as she was starting to stand, he pushed her back to the ground. "If you disobey me, you will have to be punished."

Hermione's face flushed with the thought of belonging to Draco and she longed for him to kiss her again.

Draco turned Hermione over so she was on her hands and knees and slapped her ass before going to sit in an armchair over the other side of the room.

"Get me my wand." he ordered the kneeling Hermione.

Hermione made to get up as if pulled by puppet strings but was stopped by another order from Draco.

"On your knees" he said slyly.

Hermione felt a weight pushing her down until she was on her hands and knees and she was unable to get up. Draco watched her beautiful ass sway as she crawled towards the bedside table where his wand was, the only sounds being her muffled grunts.

"You can open your mouth now Granger, but don't move your tongue."

Hermione moaned thickly as her tongue seemed useless inside her mouth.

Crawling forwards she reached the bedside table and picked the wand up in her mouth. She then turned around and began crawling back towards Draco.

"Good girl," said Draco, taking the wand from her mouth and twirling it around his long fingers.

"Now, sit up on your knees and spread them wide wide your hands behind your back"

Hermione obeyed.

"This is the position you will get in whenever I see you as I enter a room," he said looking down at Hermione's very exposed breasts. "You will move on your hands and knees unless I tell you otherwise and you are not to move your tongue unless I also tell you otherwise." Draco bent down to pull gently on her nipples. Hermione squealed. "Do you understand, Granger?"

Hermione nodded her face flushing.

"Well I don't want to use up all my good ideas too soon so we will stop there I think," said Draco standing up and walking away, "Oh I almost forgot, you have been a _very_ good girl." Draco pointed his wand at Hermione's dripping cunt and suddenly Hermione was lost in the waves of pleasure coursing through her, starting small then mounting until her head tipped back and she gurgled an orgasm, her whole body convulsing as Draco watched with satisfaction.


End file.
